L'inconnu du train Chicago - Los-Angeles
by AngelCaster
Summary: Jack Morrison, un jeune journaliste de l'État de l'Indiana, part en vacances à Los-Angeles pour quelques semaines. Le voilà donc contraint à prendre le train depuis Chicago jusqu'à destination. Cependant, dans ce train, il y rencontrera l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il n'ai jamais vu de sa vie... Une fois le voyage terminé, un simple tweet va changer sa vie...
1. Un long Voyage

Bien le bonjour à vous tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma toute nouvelle fiction basée sur Overwatch. Je tiens à préciser tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un AU, qu'aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartiens, et que l'intrigue de base est basée sur des faits réels, trouvés dans un article de journal. J'espère que cela va vous plaire, n'hésitez surtout pas à poster un commentaire ! Bien, je vous laisse à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture ! ~~ AngelCaster

* * *

**L'inconnu du Train Chicago - Los-Angeles**

Un long soupir de soulagement fut expulsé des poumons de Jack tandis qu'il vit son train arriver. Celui-ci devait bien avoir au moins deux heures de retard, et le jeune homme avait donc passé deux heures interminables à attendre dans le froid de Chicago. Il venait de quitter Bloomington après avoir passé quelques temps chez ses parents, et il était désormais plus que prêt à prendre quelques semaines de vacances bien mérité, au bord de l'océan. Le premier train qui l'avait amené de sa ville natale à Chicago était arrivé il y a déjà cinq bonnes heures, et son impatience n'avait fait que grandir en voyant tourner l'horloge sans voir son prochain train entrer en gare. Mais enfin le soulagement de le voir arriver fût si grand, et le désir de se prélasser sur les plages de sable chaud de la côte Ouest si intense, qu'il en oublia tout le retard du train et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Toutefois, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'être si pressé, Jack savait pertinemment qu'il en avait pour au moins deux jours de voyage avant d'arriver à destination. N'ayant pas les moyens de se procurer un billet d'avion, il dû se rabattre sur des moyens de transport plus rudimentaires. Mais qu'importe ! Il aurait tout le temps de travailler en chemin. Une fois son billet montré au contrôleur et sa valise rangée, il put s'asseoir, ou s'allonger selon le point de vue, sur son siège, près de la fenêtre. Enfin, il pourrait profiter de ses vacances. Confortablement installé, il s'étira, et sorti finalement un grand bloc-note, son portemine préféré et une gomme, commençant à gribouiller quelques notes sur le papier quadrillé. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment d'inspiration. Il était journaliste à l'Indiana Daily Student, et il était fier de ce travail. En théorie, il devait aller en Californie pour se renseigner sur les incendies qui avaient touchés la région l'année précédente, mais il s'était dit qu'il trouverait bien le temps de le faire pendant la semaine. Un son se fit entendre annonçant la fermeture des portes du train, et la voix d'une jeune femme annonçait leur départ imminent. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une secousse se fit ressentir alors que le train quittait la gare de Chicago. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Jack, yeux fermés, alors qu'il penchait sa tête en arrière, appréciant la sensation du départ. Enfin, il pouvait commencer à se détendre. Il était parti. Direction : Los Angeles. Il sentait son esprit flotter hors de la réalité alors qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cette ville de rêve, si active par rapport à la campagne de ses parents.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Ses paupières, beaucoup plus lourdes que prévues, s'ouvrèrent pour laisser ses yeux céruléens observer le monde qui l'entourait. Mais qui pouvait bien lui parler ? C'est alors qu'il se posait cette question que la voix se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Excusez-moi... »

Jack se retourna pour regarder l'allée principale du train. Et là, il eu l'impression de voir un ange. Un homme à la peau basanée, les yeux noisettes, aux cheveux bruns et courts, mais dont on pouvait quand même apercevoir leur nature bouclée, se tenait devant lui avec un léger sourire de politesse. Jack en avait eu le souffle presque coupé. Il se força à reprendre un rythme de respiration normal avant de répondre timidement à l'inconnu.

« O-Oui ? »

L'homme, qui avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine, soit environ l'âge de Jack, sourit d'avantage.

« Cette place est-elle prise ? » Dit-il en montrant le siège en face de Jack.

« Hum... Non, non je ne crois pas... Allez-y, je vous en prie !... » répondit Jack toujours décontenancé.

« Merci bien ! » Fit le bel homme avant de s'asseoir à la place désignée.

Ce qu'il pouvait être beau. Jack n'avait jamais vraiment renier son homosexualité, mais il fallait bien avouer que n'importe qui pouvait d'orientation sexuelle en voyant cet Apollon. Tandis que le brun s'asseyait tranquillement en face de Jack et sorti ses affaires, tel un comptable, pour travailler à son tour, le journaliste étudia cette si belle créature. Il avait l'air si concentré, les yeux rivés que ses papiers, une main venant caresser sa barbe de trois jours, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Jack n'en était pas sûr, mais il était fort possible qu'une légère rougeur pourrait se trouver sur ses propres joues. Il n'était pas très fort en ethnologie, mais il était presque sûr que son voisin était Latino, ou du moins, il devait certainement en avoir des origines, au vu de la coloration de sa peau, qui lui donnait une légère teinte dorée _absolument délicieuse_.

Puis, la réalité le frappa comme un éclair. Gêné, il détourna le regard vers son bloc-note, n'osant plus lever les yeux vers son voisin de siège. Il dut prendre de grandes respirations pour se forcer à se calmer. Mon Dieu qu'il aurait été gênant d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac à reluquer cet inconnu... En détournant le regard vers la fenêtre, il put s'apercevoir que le reflet du brun était clairement visible... Bon, il ne risquerait rien, comme ça. Pas vrai ? Il pourrait toujours faire semblant de regarder le paysage qui défilait à une vitesse hallucinante ! L'homme avait toujours cet air sérieux, qui crispait ses traits du visage. Ses yeux scrutant le texte d'une feuille, une parmi un bon paquet d'environ une petite quarantaine. A plusieurs reprises, il décapuchonna son stylo de couleur rouge avant d'apporter quelques modifications au texte écrit. Son écriture était fluide, naturelle, à tel point qu'il aurait pu écrire dans le noir, et sans dépasser de l'interligne ! Regarder cet homme travailler pourrait bien devenir l'activité favorite de Jack durant son voyage. Peut-être devrait-il se présenter ? Non, il aurait dû le faire plus tôt, quand cet ange descendu du ciel lui avait gentiment demander si il pouvait s'asseoir. Maintenant, si en plein milieu d'un grand silence il venait à dire « Au fait, bonjour ! Je m'appelle Jack ! Et toi beau gosse, c'est quoi ton nom ? » ça serait juste gênant au possible.

Oui, il valait mieux se taire pour l'instant et profiter du « paysage » qui s'offrait à lui. N'était-il pas très près du voyeurisme d'ailleurs ? Il aurait certainement l'occasion de lui demander son nom et d'entamer une discussion avec lui plus tard. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si le voyage durait 54 heures... Ne sachant quoi faire, il se reporta de nouveau à son bloc-note, cette fois pour réellement se mettre au travail. Ou du moins, essayer. Car la tâche s'avéra plus ardue que prévue. Avec la présence du Latino (ou ce qu'il supposait être un Latino), il ne parvint pas à faire une seule phrase correcte. Se résignant à l'échec, il laissa son crayon gris errer sur le papier tandis qu'il se perdait une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Il ne savait combien de temps il avait passé à réfléchir à il ne savait plus trop quoi d'ailleurs, quand le soleil se coucha, laissant apparaître les étoiles. Mais ce n'est pas tant le ciel étoilé qui l'avait dégagé de ses pensées que les lumières aveuglantes du couloir principal du train qui s'allumèrent, le surprenant et le ramenant à la réalité. Réalité qu'il était d'ailleurs temps de retrouver étant donné le joli dessin représentant le Latino en face de lui qui était apparu sur ses feuilles de notes. Il n'eut fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour que la feuille se retrouves arrachée de son bloc-note et froissée lamentablement en boule, avant d'être jetée dans le sac à dos de Jack. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne. Bon, visiblement, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de contourner le problème, alors autant y faire face. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pris une grand inspiration et se mit à tousser un peu dans sa main, les yeux fortement fermés de peur de la réaction de son voisin d'en face. N'entendant rien de particulier, il se permit d'ouvrir un œil, et réessaya de plus belle, bien décider à attirer son attention pour l'entraîner dans une conversation et enfin pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce canon de beauté.

« Hum hum !... »

Mais hélas, toujours aucune réaction. Peut-être s'y était-il pris mal ? Il s'autorisa un regard vers le Latino... Pour enfin constater que celui-ci avait des écouteurs. Évidemment. Il ne risquait pas de l'entendre. Jack soupira. Nouvel échec. Et voilà que maintenant, il venait de se ridiculiser devant sa propre personne. Bravo, Jack. Belle réussite. Son voisin ne sembla pas le remarquer le moins du monde, trop absorbé par son travail. Jack se laissa fondre dans son siège, pris de désespoir. Ce voyage allait être vraiment très long, tout compte fait...

Quand Jack rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'étira longuement, laissant s'échapper un bref gémissement de fatigue, avant de remarquer l'absence du Latino. Où pouvait-il bien être ? En sortant son téléphone, il frôla la crise cardiaque, tressautant sur son siège, heureusement confortable. 12H44. Était-il si fatigué ? Et au vu du grognement horrible que venait de faire son estomac, il était aussi affamé. Rien de bien étonnant, il n'avait pas mangé la veille au soir. Fort heureusement, l'Amtrak, qui n'était autre que le nom du train, servait encore à cette heure-ci. N'ayant aucunement peur pour ses affaires, Jack se leva et changea de wagon pour se rendre à la petite cafeteria.

Il y avait encore pas mal de monde, mais comme il était déjà asses tard pour manger, la plupart des personnes se trouvant à table avaient déjà fini leur repas et en étaient au café, ou discutaient simplement entre eux. Malgré tout ça, il réussi à trouver une petite table de deux, vide, pour être tranquille. S'asseyant, il attendit que la serveuse vienne prendre sa commande. Oh, rien de trop sophistiqué, des œufs brouillés, du bacon et une galette de pomme de terre ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Le service fut très rapide, et en moins de 15 minutes il était servi. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour manger que de voir à la fenêtre défiler le paysage du Kansas. Sauf peut-être la présence du Latino à la table de droite, semblant toujours préoccupé par ses papiers. Jack failli recracher ses œufs brouillés en le remarquant. Cependant, celui-ci semblait être un bourreau de travail, et ne se laissa distraire par quoi que ce soit qui pouvait bien arriver autour de lui, même quand la serveuse fit tomber un verre qui se fracassa en mille morceaux par terre. Il ne lui jeta pas même un seul regard. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Toujours armé de son stylo rouge, le John Doe semblait lire et relire son paquet de feuille à la taille gargantuesque. Avait-il épaissi depuis hier soir ?

Une fois son repas terminé, Jack soupira, et ce dit qu'il était vraiment temps de prendre exemple sur son voisin de siège, et de se mettre au travail lui aussi. Quand il releva les yeux, il n'était plus là. Cet homme avait la capacité d'apparaître et de disparaître tel un ninja. Ou alors cet homme n'avait jamais existé et n'était que le pur fruit de sa folie, ce qui expliquerait son manque total de sociabilité. Et le journaliste était vraiment trop fatigué pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il devait être environ 14h30 quand il fini par partir à son tour pour rejoindre son wagon, et par conséquent, sa place. Il devait bien avouer que la route était mortellement ennuyeuse tandis qu'il calculait le nombre d'heure à passer dans ce train. 31H30. Encore 31h30 et il serait à Los Angeles.

« Pardon... »

Jack sursauta sur place, haletant de surprise, et se retournant pour finalement voir son beau voisin, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors que celui-ci essayait clairement d'entrer dans la cabine, tandis que Jack était en plein milieu du passage. Ainsi, gêné, le blond se décala contre le mur, laissant donc de l'espace pour que son voisin puisse passer.

« Oh ! Heu. Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Au fait, je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase pour essayer de se présenter, que le Latino avança sans le moindre regard vers lui, pour retourner à sa place, sortir une pochette marron de son sac -pochette qui était tellement pleine de papiers que l'élastique semblait tenir par miracle- et sorti de cette même pochette un nouveau paquet de feuilles pour recommencer à travailler. Mon Dieu mais ce type allait se tuer à force de travailler comme ça. Quel genre d'emploi occupait-il ? Ministre ? Qu'importe. En tout cas, il avait encore perdu une chance de se présenter de façon tout à fait naturelle, ou presque. Jack était vraiment un cas désespéré dans sa relation à autrui. Ah, il pouvait bien parler de son voisin qui semblait aussi social qu'une araignée, mais lui n'était pas vraiment mieux, de son côté. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il observait... Plus ou moins fixement son voisin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lève les yeux vers lui pour la première fois, et le dévisage tout autant qu'il le faisait quelques secondes auparavant. Oups, grillé. Jack senti une légère chaleur épousseter ses joues tandis qu'il sursautait au si beau regard de l'homme qui semblait le fixer.

« Heu... Je... »

Ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, Jack détourna le regard, les joues rouges d'embarras, le cœur battant la chamade, et sorti de l'encadrement de la porte pour se diriger vers le wagon de la salle commune. Il avait besoin d'être au calme. Du moins, il avait surtout besoin d'être loin du regard intense de Latino pour pouvoir travailler. Sinon, il le savait très bien, il n'allait jamais y arriver. Là encore, il était difficile de dire combien de temps il passa à plancher sur ce foutu article des incendies de Los-Angeles. Il y avait franchement plus passionnant comme sujet, mais pas grand chose d'autre à faire dans ce train. Il ne fut tiré de sa transe journalistique que lorsqu'une petite mélodie, qui semblait lointaine, se fit entendre. Une mélodie si belle, et si entraînante il ne put résister à l'envie d'en connaître l'auteur. Le foyer même de cette musique se trouvait à seulement deux wagons de là, tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce des conférences, dont se servaient les touristes pour mieux connaître leur destination. Cependant, nullement de speech abominable sur l'Histoire de la côte Ouest des États-Unis, seulement une masse bruyante de passagers réunis en cercle autour d'un seul homme : son magnifique voisin de cabine.

Celui-ci, une guitare à la main, se lançait dans des improvisations à la guitare parfaitement maîtrisées et sublimes, donnant un rythme si entraînant que presque personne ne pus s'empêcher de danser, malgré le grand manque d'espace. Jack ne pouvait détourner son regard de cet homme, et devait certainement ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche bée devant un tel spectacle. Tout était parfait chez lui. Sa maîtrise parfaite de l'instrument à corde qui aurait de quoi faire rougir les plus grands guitaristes de la Nation, ses yeux pétillants de bonheurs tandis qu'il jouait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, transformant n'importe quelle mélodie en véritable symphonie, et surtout, sa _voix_. Divine, claire, et pure, avec un ton grave, mais suave. Enfin, il pouvait entendre sa voix. Il chantait, comme si c'était le jour le plus heureux de sa vie, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et en espagnol, s'il vous plaît, ce qui conforta Jack dans son hypothèse de l'origine ethnique de son voisin, sans passer pour un raciste ou autre chose du genre. Tout était parfait. A chaque fois que Jack l'entendit rouler les « R » ou qu'une consonance hispanique vint quitter les lèvres du bruns, il en eu des frissons dans tout le dos. Alors que le guitariste, lui, semblait être plus à l'aise dans cette langue que dans n'importe quelle autre, et le plaisir de la parler se lisait sur son visage. Il rayonnait. Peu à peu, les autres musiciens amateurs, d'autres guitaristes pour la plupart, vinrent le rejoindre dans cet extase artistique, créant ainsi un véritable orchestre au sein de ce train, dont le voyage était si ennuyeux.

Tout le monde dansaient et chantaient en chœur autour des musiciens créant cette ambiance de convivialité qui semblait manquer à ce voyage. L'on pourrait certainement entendre la petite foule chanter depuis le 6eme wagon, au moins, mais cela n'importa personne. Tout le monde profitait du moment festif improvisé. Les gens tapaient dans leurs mains, au rythme de la musique, se laissant portés par le bien fou que procurait les chansons qui s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres. Les applaudissements se firent plus forts, et beaucoup plus forts, quand les musiciens, trop fatigués pour continuer, arrêtèrent de jouer, et se levèrent pour saluer leur petit publique. Le Latino était d'ailleurs trempé de sueur, sûrement dû au mélange de l'effort et de la chaleur corporelle du public qui les étouffaient,mais gardait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, pour le journaliste, il n'y eu pas de spectacle plus plaisant. Jack, toujours à l'entrée de wagon, observant de loin la scène, ce dit qu'il pourrait très vite s'habituer à l'entendre jouer et chanter comme cela tout les jours. Un petit béguin de voyage n'était jamais très dangereux, selon lui, mais il se dit qu'il était tout de même temps de faire connaissance, avant que l'heure des grands « Au revoir » n'ai sonnée. Il soupira encore une fois, et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour voir l'heure. Il était vraiment temps d'aller manger, puis d'aller se coucher.

Pour une fois qu'il avait le temps de manger, autant en profiter. D'autant plus que le plat du jour de ce soir était un joli bifteck servi avec sa purée de patate douce et des haricots. Il eut bien fait de partir manger à l'instant même où la représentation était terminée, il avait pu trouver une table aisément. Une fois qu'il eut donc fini de manger, Jack se dirigea vers les cabines pour se doucher. Par chance, il y avait encore de l'eau chaude. Une aubaine. Sortant de la salle d'eau, la peau encore fumante dû à l'eau chaude, il se mit en pyjama et se mit au lit. Disons qu'il s'agissait plus de simples couches que de véritables lits, mais l'inconfort n'empêchait aucunement le sommeille de venir. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car il était déjà tard, environ une heure du matin, et qu'il était sensé arriver à destination dans une petite vingtaine d'heures. Cela lui laissait tout juste le temps de dormir tranquillement, de faire sa valise, de manger, et éventuellement, de pouvoir enfin parler au beau brun avant qu'il ne le revoie plus jamais de sa vie. Le journaliste eut une petite moue à cette idée bien triste. Et dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Fort heureusement, avant même qu'il n'eut pu se blâmer lui-même, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Et à bientôt pour le second chapitre ! ^^

AngelCaster~


	2. Allô Twitter ?

Bonjour mes petits choux ! Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier Quickydoki sans qui vous auriez eu ce chapitre beaucoup plus tard. Sache que tu m'as vraiment motivé, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux jours littéralement. De plus, j'aimerai simplement préciser quelque chose par rapport au chapitre qui va suivre. Sachez qu'il y a une mention rapide de Fareeha (Pharah) Amari. Seulement, je trouves diverses orthographes, y compris de Blizzard lui-même qui écrit Fareeha en anglais et Fariha en français. Je préfère largement la version anglaise, alors je tenais simplement à prévenir que je suis au courant qu'il ne s'agit pas de la bonne orthographe, mais que c'était tout simplement un choix personnel. Maintenant, place à la lecture ! Bon chapitre !

* * *

Dès son réveil, vers environ dix heures du matin, Jack sauta du lit. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. La mission du jour : parler à ce bel inconnu. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le journaliste était plus que motivé pour lui demander son nom (et peut-être un numéro?) pour qu'il ne quitte pas le train avec des regrets. Fort heureusement pour lui, la salle du déjeuné était vide vers dix heures et demi du matin. Il put donc manger tranquillement, mais avec une certaine hâte. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour lui ! Un petit rire lui échappa des lèvres. On aurait dit une adolescente qui s'était résignée à avouer son béguin pour un garçon du collège.

C'était à peu près ça, à bien y réfléchir. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu rire tout seul, d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait été bon pour finir taxé de fou jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Jack se leva de table et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa cabine, d'un pas décidé. Il fût cependant bien déçu de ne pas y trouver le beau musicien. Dommage. Sans doute était-il ailleurs dans le train ? Après tout, l'Amtrak avait fait halte à Albuquerque, dans le Nouveau-Mexique. Oui, il devait sans doute... Le cœur de Jack se mit à palpiter dangereusement tandis que son visage blêmit. Il dût s'accrocher à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber, la respiration coupée, et les yeux grands ouverts. Et si il était descendu à cet arrêt ? Et si il ne le revoyait plus jamais ?

Ne voulant pas se faire à cette idée, le blond secoua ferment la tête avant de se précipiter vers l'avant du train, là où se trouvaient les portes. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, il ne connaissait rien de lui. Ni son nom, ni rien... Cependant, à son plus grand malheur, avant même qu'il n'eut pu arriver devant les portes, celles-ci se fermèrent, annonçant le départ du train de la gare. Le cœur de Jack se serra. C'était trop tard. Par sa faute, et son manque de courage, il venait de laisser partir quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Avec une mine déconfite, il retourna à son siège. Il eut envie de pleurer. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on perdait une occasion pareille. Si ça se trouves, ils auraient pu devenir amis ! Et pourquoi pas plus... Il ne servait à rien de rester attachés à des rêves impossibles.

Avec un long soupir, il ouvrit la porte coulissante menant à la cabine avec les sièges... Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le musicien. Son cœur frôla la crise cardiaque. Beaucoup trop d'émotions dans la même journée. Il fut tellement surpris, qu'il s'était reculé et caché derrière le mur en voyant le beau Latino, toujours en train de plancher sur son tas de feuilles. Le souffle de Jack s'accéléra. Son cœur entamait un rythme saccadé. Et lui, il avait l'air bien bête, caché derrière le mur, se tenant la poitrine et tentant désespérément de retrouver sa respiration, les joues rougies. Si Dieu existait, il avait décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance. C'était le moment de la saisir. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, fit une petite prière dans sa tête, et retourna dans la pièce pour faire face à l'autre homme. Mais alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et enfin lui adresser fièrement la parole, un autre homme, que Jack avait identifié comme l'un des musiciens qui avaient joués avec le Latino la veille, entra dans la cabine sans prévenir, et s'adressa à la place de Jack à l'homme au teint basané.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde t'attends dans le wagon d'à côté ! Cornelius veux nous montrer comment il se débrouille avec sa trompette quand il joue du Jazz ! »

Visiblement, il n'en fallu pas plus au voisin du journaliste pour afficher un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants. Dieu qu'il était beau.

« Quoi ? On joue du Jazz et on ne m'as pas prévenu ? Attends un peu, et Cornelius va voir ce que c'est qu'un _vrai_ musicien ! »

Dit-il en riant, avant de sortir de la pièce avec l'autre homme, comme si Jack n'existait pas. Comme si il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait _rit_. Et c'était définitivement le son le plus beau qu'il avait entendu depuis longtemps. Le chant des oiseaux dans sa campagne natale, ce n'était rien à côté. Et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point Jack tenait à sa campagne... Jack poussa un long soupir, heureux, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Ce fut le grognement de son ventre qui le ramena à la réalité. En effet, il était déjà 13h30. Si Jack n'avait pas vu son voisin de siège, c'était sûrement qu'il était allé manger, comme toute personne normale.

Il se dirigea donc vers le wagon destiné à la restauration, en traînant un peu des pieds, déçu de ne pas aller voir son béguin (oui, il pouvait le dire...) jouer de la musique. Mais les besoins naturels étaient plus importants, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait du dernier repas offert par la compagnie de train avant l'entrée en gare à Los-Angeles. Autant dire qu'il ne restait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps à Jack pour faire connaissance, sans compter qu'il devait encore rassembler ses affaires, refaire sa valise... A peine eut-il le temps de manger que ton téléphone se mit à vibrer. Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres du journaliste tandis qu'il décrocha.

_« Comment va mon reporter préféré ? »_

Jack ne put que laisser échapper un rire.

« Je vais très bien, Ana. Et toi ? Au fait, tu peux toujours venir me chercher à la gare ce soir, hein ? »

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas paraître paniquer, mais il était toujours bon de confirmer les plans que l'on avait prévus quelques mois à l'avance.

_« Mais oui, bien sûr, tu sais très bien que je n'attends que ça. Ta visite m'as forcé à ranger la chambre d'amis, d'ailleurs. Je ne vais pas te mentir, mais jusqu'à présent elle servait surtout de grenier... »_

« Je suis vraiment désolé de m'incruster chez toi, Ana... C'était vraiment gentil à toi de proposer de m'héberger pendant mes vacances, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je serai un poids pour toi... Après tout, une bouche de plus à nourrir... Sachant que tu as déjà ton enfant... »

_« Mais enfin, Jack, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je suis plus que ravie de t'accueillir chez moi, et tu le sais ! Et puis, c'est moins cher que l'hôtel, non ? Et ne te sert pas de ma fille comme d'une excuse ! Fareeha est plus qu'heureuse de te revoir. »_

« Elle doit avoir grandi depuis le temps que je ne l'ai vu... »

_« Oui, un peu trop même ! Maintenant je ne peux même plus cacher les friandises sur les étagères, elle arrive à les attraper ! »_

Jack éclata de rire. Ce que c'était bon de parler à sa meilleure amie. Même si ils allaient se voir dans quelques heures ce n'était pas grave. Ils passèrent quelques temps de plus au téléphone avant que Jack ne mette fin à la conversation, ayant vu qu'il était déjà 17h30 et qu'il avait une valise à préparer, ainsi qu'un beau jeune homme à rencontrer...

_« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, va retrouver ton prince charmant... Tu crois que je pourrai le voir à la Gare de Los-Angeles ? Oh ! Et tu as des photos ? »_

« Ana... Comme je viens de te le dire, je ne connais même pas son nom. Comment veux-tu que j'ai une photo de lui ? »

_« Oui, bon, j'ai compris. Mais je veux plus de détails ce soir dans la voiture ! A tout à l'heure, Jack ! »_

Jack raccrocha le téléphone et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Il était temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, de tout ranger tout en faisant attention à ne rien oublier, ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire connaissant la nature brouillon de Jack. Il eut à peut près fini de faire sa valise (et de la fermer, ce qui avait été aussi difficile qu'une discipline olympique) vers 20h. Avec un grand sourire, Jack était satisfait. Jusqu'à-ce qu'il entendre une petite voix au haut-parleurs qui annonçaient l'entrée en gare de l'Amtrak à Los-Angeles.

« Déjà ?! »

Ils étaient n'étaient pas sensé arriver avant deux heures ! Jack se précipita vers l'avant du train pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la gare que l'on voyait déjà depuis les nombreuses fenêtres. Cependant cela ne fut pas facile étant donné le monde qui s'était dirigé en même temps vers le premier wagon. Et Jack n'avait toujours pas accompli la mission qu'il s'était donné. Il retourna dans sa cabine, et la voyant vide, à l'exception de sa valise, il s'était dit que le musicien avait déjà dû partir. Il prit donc sa valise et couru jusqu'aux portes.

Peut-être pourrait-il l'interpeller avant de sortir du train ? Mais ses espoirs furent de courte durée. Il y avait tellement de monde dans le hall. Jack avait beau se mettre sur la pointe des pieds ou sauter pour essayer d'apercevoir le Latino. Mais où était-il bon sang ? Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Jack avait plus de marge de manœuvre et pouvait donc se déplacer à peu près correctement. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Il était dos à lui, mais Jack savait que c'était lui. Sans vergogne, il poussa toute personne se trouvant sur son passage, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'excuser, pour essayer de l'atteindre.

« M-Monsieur ! Je... Monsieur s'il vous plaît ! Monsieur ! »

Mais hélas, rien ni fît. Avant même qu'il n'eut pu faire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu. Jack était resté là, planté comme un piquet, au beau milieu de la foule qui se dissipait peu à peu, pensant à la chance qu'il venait de laisser filer. Ana lui avait certainement déjà dit des dizaines de fois auparavant, mais cette fois était plus vrai que toutes les autres : Jack était un idiot. Il eut envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne vinrent pas. Le blond laissa s'échapper un long soupir tremblant tandis qu'il parti s'asseoir sur un banc dans la gare, seul, à attendre. Ana ne devrait pas tarder. Jack laissa ses pensées dériver. L'autre ne l'avait même pas entendu. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie de l'entendre ? Peut-être avait-il déjà remarqué depuis longtemps ces tentatives infructueuses pour l'aborder, mais qu'il n'était pas intéressé et qu'il ne voulait pas à avoir à refuser poliment ses avances ?

« Et bah, je t'ai connu dans des jours meilleurs ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ana. Évidemment, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

« Il est parti, Ana. Il est parti sans même que je ne puisse lui adresser la parole. Sans même que je ne puisse connaître son nom... »

La jeune femme égyptienne secoua la tête négativement, les sourcils froncés, comme signe de désapprobation.

« Rien n'est perdu, Jack. Premièrement, il est descendu à Los-Angeles. C'est vrai que la ville est grande, mais il est toujours possible que tu le croise pendant tes vacances. Ensuite, tu peux toujours demander de l'aide pour le retrouver ! Si tu te rappelle suffisamment de son visage, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Et enfin, si rien ne marche, dit toi qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un petit béguin de voyage. Ça fait mal, mais ça va passer. »

Sa meilleure amie avait toujours les mots pour le réconforter. Jack se permit un petit rire avant de se lever du banc, sa valise à la main, et de venir serrer Ana dans ses bras.

« Merci Ana... »

« De rien, mon grand. Maintenant viens, la voiture est sur le parking de la gare, et je n'ai pas plus envie que ça de payer une demi-heure de stationnement de plus ! »

Ainsi les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Une fois la valise rangée dans le coffre et les deux amis installés, Jack s'allongea sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Ana, tout en regardant le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre.

« … Tu sais, Jack. Quand je disais que tu pouvait essayer de le retrouver, je ne plaisantait pas ! Avec les réseaux sociaux, on peut trouver n'importe qui de nos jours... »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Jack savait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, il n'eut pas plus de temps que ça pour y penser puisqu'il s'était endormi. Quand il se réveilla, il était déjà arrivé au domicile d'Ana.

« Bienvenue chez les Amari, Jack ! »

Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Jack lui rendit un sourire fatigué. Il devait avoir dormi 20 minutes, puisque le trajet n'était pas vraiment long depuis la gare jusqu'au centre-ville, et il était toujours très fatigué. Ana ouvrit la porte qui était fermée à clef, et n'alluma pas la lumière du salon.

« Fareeha dors à cette heure-ci... Mieux vaut ne pas la réveiller sinon il sera impossible de la faire se rendormir quand elle te verra. »

Avait-elle donné comme explication. Jack sourit et retint un petit rire. Fareeha était une enfant très dynamique pour son âge. Connaissant déjà un peu la maison, Jack ne perdit pas de temps et après avoir posé sa valise dans la chambre d'ami que lui avait préparé Ana, il parti se doucher, puis se coucher. Mais une fois dans son lit, le sommeil ne lui vint pas. Il passa de longues minutes à tourner dans son lit sans pouvoir fermer les yeux. Sans cesse, les mots de son amie lui revinrent en mémoire. « … Tu sais, Jack. Quand je disais que tu pouvait essayer de le retrouver, je ne plaisantait pas ! Avec les réseaux sociaux, on peut trouver n'importe qui de nos jours... ».

Oui, c'est sans doute vrai. Et si Jack avait une seule, une toute petite chance de retrouver le Latino ? Avec une grande inspiration, le journaliste prit le téléphone portable qui était situé sur la table de nuit, en train de charger, puis ouvrit le premier réseau social qui lui vint en tête : Twitter. Il lui fallu beaucoup de courage pour commencer à écrire son tweet. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences que ça allait porter sur son futur, trop fatigué pour cela. Et il écrivit.

_**Tweet de J.F Morrison : Nous avons pris l'Amtrak Chicago - Los-Angeles ensemble. Tu es musicien, Latino, et je n'ai pas osé de parler... Aidez-moi. Amtrak**_

Pourquoi avait-il posté cela ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais en tout cas, il était bien décidé à tout essayer pour le retrouver. Et puis, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il risquait à le faire... Pas vrai ? Jack se mit à bayer. Il reposa son téléphone portable qu'il rebrancha pour le faire charger, s'allongea correctement dans son lit, et enfin, il put trouver un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Voilàààà ! Le chapitre 3 ne devrait pas tarder, je le posterais dans une petite semaine si tout vas bien, voire moins si je suis très motivée ! N'oubliez surtout pas de commenter, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me motive pour écrire la suite ! Bisous mes chatons !

~AngelCaster


	3. L'Ange Gabriel

Salut tout le monde ! Prise d'une folle inspiration ce week-end, j'ai rédigé ce chapitre en... 3h ? Alors ne vous habituez pas trop à ce rythme, car ceci est un exception !  
Cependant, chose TRÈS importante:  
-Ce chapitre contient de l'homophobie  
-Des insultes  
-Et je ne sait toujours pas si on est sensé écrire Pétras ou Petras. Bref !  
Je crois que tout est dit. Bon chapitre !

* * *

C'est lorsque le son infernal du réveil matin se mit à retentir que Jack émergea de son sommeil réparateur. Même en vacances, il tenait à se lever plus ou moins tôt, afin de profiter de la journée. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler où il était après avoir vu le décors peu familier de la chambre. Le journaliste grogna, et se frotta les yeux en s'étirant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever, et ce, même si il avait programmé son réveil à 8h30. Après avoir bruyamment baillé, il se décida enfin à sortir de ses draps et à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il savait qu'Ana et Fareeha étaient déjà levées puisqu'il pouvait entendre de sa chambre, qui était à l'étage, les voix et les rires des deux femmes. Un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour aller rejoindre les deux voix qui semblaient provenir de la cuisine.

« IL EST LÀ! »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une petite fille de huit ans sorti de la cuisine ouverte et se jeta dans les bras du blond, qui ne put résister à l'élan et tomba au sol avec la fillette.

« Tonton Jack ! Oh, comme tu m'as manquée ! Je savais que tu étais là ! Maman m'avait dit que tu était parti pendant la nuit. Tu aurais pas fait ça, hein ? Pas vrai tonton Jack ? »

« Il fallait bien que je trouves quelque chose pour qu'elle ne monte pas dans la chambre d'amis te réveiller... »

Fit Ana, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, souriant aux deux personnes allongées par terre. Jack ne put qu'éclater de rire tout en serrant la fillette.

« Oh, mais non, ma petite Fareeha ! Tu sais très bien que je ne manquerai jamais ton anniversaire ! »

Fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. La jeune fille, surexcitée par la présence de son oncle de cœur, se leva précipitamment tout en tirant de toutes ses forces le bras droit de Jack, pour le forcer à se lever lui aussi.

« Allez, viens ! Viens voir comme j'ai grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Allez ! »

Comment pouvait-il résister à un visage si angélique ? Toujours souriant, il se leva finalement, et suivi Fareeha devant l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée où se trouvait plusieurs traits horizontaux faits aux stylos, avec une date et un age inscrits pour chaque trait. La jeune fille se mit donc fièrement contre l'encadrement, les talons touchants bien le sol, et observant la réaction du blond avec des yeux pétillants.

« Regarde ! T'as vu ? J'ai grandi de deux centimètres ! »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est que tu sera bientôt plus grande que moi ! D'ailleurs... Fait moi voir un peu ce que ça donne, si ta jolie frimousse me dépasse un jour ! »

Et sur ce, commença une rapide bataille de chatouilles, créant des éclats de rire chez Fareeha comme chez Jack, avant que celui-ci ne finisse par l'attraper fermement, la prendre dans ses bras, et la faire s'élever au-dessus de lui.

« Ah, oui ! Ça te vas bien d'être grande ! »

« Oui ! Et moi, quand je serai plus grande, je volerai, et je protégerai les innocents ! Comme maman ! »

Jack rit à cela et la fit redescendre. Il s'approcha de son oreille pour chuchoter, afin qu'Ana n'entende pas.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère voudrai que tu soit Rangers comme elle... »

« Non ! Moi je veux être dans l'armée de l'air ! »

Fit la petite fille fièrement, criant presque ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ?! »

Fareeha tout comme Jack se firent tout petits, et préférèrent changer de sujets. Après tout, Jack n'avait toujours pas déjeuné. Ils se mirent donc tout les trois à table, mangeant en silence. Cependant, le téléphone de Jack vint à sonner. Le teint du journaliste blanchit à la vue du nom qui s'affichait sur le petit écran.

« D-Désolé... Mais il faut vraiment que je réponde... C'est mon patron... »

« Bien sûr, Jack. Ton café ne vas pas s'envoler, tu sais ? »

Répondit Ana, un sourire rassurant. Jack lui sourit également en réponse, et sorti dans le jardin pour répondre, sans oublier d'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de Fareeha au passage. Une fois dehors, il décrocha.

« M-Monsieur Pétras ! Y a-t-il un problème ? C'est que je suis en vacances et que... »

_« Taisez-vous, Morrison ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait ? C'est inacceptable ! Je devrais vous renvoyer ! » _

Cette fois, le teint de Jack devint vraiment livide. Perdu, il essaya de trouver les mots tant bien que mal.

« M-Mais enfin, Monsieur... Je ne comprends pas... De quoi parlez-vous ?... »

_« Oh, vous savez très bien de quoi je parles ! Votre petit tweet d'hier soir. Depuis quand vous dévoilez vos orientations sexuelles au grand public ? Avez-vous seulement pensé à la réputation de notre chaîne d'informations ? Je vous rappelle qu'en tant que journaliste titulaire de l'Indiana Daily Student, vous devez montrer l'exemple ! De quoi ai-je l'air, moi, dans tout ça, hein ? Vous rendez-vous compte de la situation délicate dans laquelle vous me mettez ?! »_

Le tweet ? Mais comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Il était surveillé par son patron maintenant ? Vu le personnage, ce ne serait pas trop étonnant.

« Mais... Mais monsieur, je ne voulais aucunement nuire à la réputation du journal... Je... Je ne vois pas où est le problème d'être... »

_« D'être quoi, au juste, Morrsion ? Un Pédé ? Et bien si, il y a un problème, voyez-vous ! Et surtout pour une chaîne d'informations comme la nôtre ! Tout le monde ne parles que de ça, ce matin, et vous, imbécile, vous ne voyez pas le problème ? Partout, dans les autres journaux, on ne parles que de ça ! « Jack Morrison, journaliste chez l'Indiana Daily Student, appelle à l'aide pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie, croisé dans l'Amtrak ». Vous ne les entendez pas ?! Tout ces journalistes du New-York Times et du Washington Post qui se moque de notre société ? De moi ?! Tout ça pour quelqu'un à qui vous n'avez même pas parlé, selon vos dires ! Je pourrai vous renvoyer sur le champ ! »_

« N-Non ! M-Monsieur Pétras... Je... Je suis vraiment... Vraiment désolé... N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? Devons nous vraiment en arriver là ? Je... J'aime ce travail Monsieur Pétras... S'il vous plaît... Je... Je ferai ce que vous voulez... »

Jack pouvait déjà s'imaginer à la rue, vivant sous un pont d'autoroute, ayant pour seul foyer un carton et des vieux journaux en guise de couvertures. L'avenir semblait bien sombre.

_« Bien, si vous le demandez si gentiment, je vais faire l'impasse pour cette fois, Morrison ! Mais sachez que ceci est votre dernière chance ! Au prochain faux pas, et c'est la porte ! D'ailleurs, pour la peine, vous me ferez le double de vos heures. Profitez bien de vos vacances, car il se pourrait que ce soient les dernières avant un long moment. »_

Fichu. Jack était fichu. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, malgré ses efforts les arrêter. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se força à se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la maison comme ça. Surtout pas devant Fareeha. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas fondre en larmes, il entra dans la maison, avec un bien faible sourire sur son visage. Ana et Fareeha le regardèrent avec une mine inquiète.

« Jack. Tout vas bien ? »

« Oui, Ana. Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis juste encore un peu... Fatigué du voyage. Je... Je remonte dans la chambre... »

Il parti si vite qu'aucune des deux femmes n'eurent le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir. Jack monta les escaliers à toute vitesse avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il voulait juste oublier. Tout oublier. Mais il avait beau essayer d'occulter le problème, il savait qu'il devait un jour y faire face. Son homosexualité était un problème pour son patron et mettait sa carrière au sein de l'Indiana Daily Student en danger, si ce n'est qu'elle était compromise. N'ayant pas le choix, et voulant estimer par lui-même l'étendue des dégâts, Jack prit son ordinateur portable, et ouvrit son twitter. Heureusement qu'il était assis, sinon il serait certainement tombé. 540 000 Retweet. Même lorsqu'il avait posté des infos chocs, cela n'avait pas été aussi impressionnant. Il s'aperçut d'ailleurs du nombre infini de messages privés ou de commentaires qu'il avait reçu. Un nombre si impressionnant, qu'il s'était dit que jamais il pourrait tous les lire. C'était un rêve. Un simple rêve. Ou alors un monde parallèle, Jack ne voyait que ça.

Prenant une autre inspiration, il se disait qu'il irait lire les messages privés plus tard, et ouvrit un autre onglet pour aller sur les pages d'accueil du Washington Post et du New-York Times. Son patron avait raison. Partout, l'on ne parlait que de ce journaliste dépourvu qui cherchait à retrouver son âme sœur perdue dans l'Amtrak qui le menait à Los-Angeles. Et des gens des États-Unis entiers écrivaient des messages de soutiens et des confirmations de partage du tweet. Jack ne savait pas si il devait se sentir reconnaissant envers les citoyens américains ou si il voulait se cacher dans un trou de cinquante mètres de profondeurs pour ne plus jamais en ressortir de sa vie. Il retourna sur twitter, et cliqua sur sa boîte de messagerie. +999 messages. Ça commençait bien. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les messages, Jack était encore un peu plus perdu, et ses émotions changeant tellement vite, que la journée n'avait pas encore vraiment démarrée qu'il était déjà fatigué.

Il ne savait plus où en donner de la tête, entre les messages de soutiens, auxquels il répondait parfois, et les messages de haine homophobes qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Cependant, il retint que l'idée générale lui était favorable. Peut-être que Ana avait raison, après tout. Peut-être allait-il trouver cet homme ? Il passa des heures et des heures à trier tout les messages. Quand soudain...

**Message de Gabriel Reyes.**

**Gabriel **: _Salut ! Comme beaucoup, j'imagine, j'ai vu ton tweet à propos de l'homme que tu cherches. C'est admirable ce que tu fais, peu auraient le courage d'assumer leur homosexualité en publique comme tu le fait. Chapeau, l'ami ! D'ailleurs, j'ai également pris l'Amtrak Chicago – Los-Angeles. L'on s'est peut-être croisé ? Enfin bref, j'ai joué avec des musiciens dans le train, et j'en connaît quelques uns. Peut-être que l'un d'eux correspond à l'homme que tu recherches... En tout cas, fait moi signe si tu as besoin d'aide ! A plus !_

Cette photo de profil. Ce visage. C'était lui. C'était bel et bien lui. Les yeux de Jack se mirent à pétiller tandis qu'il bondit de son lit et sauta en hurlant de joie partout dans sa chambre. Enfin, il l'avait retrouvé. C'était lui.

« Jack ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ?! »

« Maman ? Tonton Jack est malade ? Il est devenu fou ? »

Riant aux larmes, Jack se jeta dans les bras d'Ana avant de l'entraîner dans une danse improvisée, ce qui surprit tellement la jeune femme qu'elle se laissa faire, devant les yeux ébahis de sa fille.

« C'est lui, Ana ! C'est bel et bien lui ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! Enfin,non, c'est lui qui m'as retrouvé. Mais peu importe ! Regarde, c'est lui ! »

Fit-il en montrant l'ordinateur portable à l'égyptienne, pointant la photo de profil. Pendant un instant, Ana resta statique.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es mit dans des états pas possible pour... Ce navet ?! Jack, quand tu m'as dit qu'on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel, je t'avoue que je m'attendait à beaucoup mieux ! Regarde moi ces cicatrices, elles en feraient fuir les enfants ! »

« Maman, il est bizarre le monsieur ! Regarde, on dirait une vraie tête de méchant ! »

« Chut, Fareeha, les adultes sont en train de parler. »

Choqué devant de telles paroles, Jack s'offusqua. Une main sur sa poitrine avec un air dramatique, et se força à retrouver la parole alors que les mots de sa meilleure amie lui avait coupé le souffle.

« Mais enfin, Ana ! Il est magnifique ! Et _c'est_ un ange ! La preuve ! Il s'appelle Gabriel ! »

Il y eu un bref moment de silence pendant lequel ni Jack, ni Ana, ni Fareeha ne surent quoi dire. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Ce que ça faisait du bien pour Jack qui était sous pression à cause de son patron !

« Oh, Jack. Sérieux... Bon ! Si tu le dis. Je te laisse avec ton prince charmant alors... Allez viens Fareeha. Ça te dit de faire des cookies ? »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'égyptienne miniature pour éclater de joie et se précipiter en bas des escaliers. Ana, quand à elle, ferma la porte derrière elle pour rejoindre sa fille, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Jack, quand à lui, se précipita sur son ordinateur portable et la messagerie de Twitter. Il ouvrit la conversation avec Gabriel, tout sourire, et commença à rédiger.

**De : Jack Morrison.**

**Jack :** _Bonjour Gabriel ! Merci de ton message. A vrai dire, je dois t'avouer que_

Jack effaça le message sur le champ, la panique se lisant sur son visage, ne prenant même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase. Et si Gabriel n'aimait pas les hommes ? Il ne ferait que se prendre un râteau à l'avance. Non, il avait eu asses d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Il réfléchit cinq petites minutes de plus avant de se remettre à écrire.

**De : Jack Morrison**

**Jack :** _Bonjour Gabriel ! Merci de ton message. C'est vrai ? Toi aussi tu as pris l'Amtrak ? Quel dommage que l'on ne se soit pas vu dedans ! Puisque tu le propose si gentiment, et que je pense que tu es définitivement le mieux placé pour m'aider, j'accepte volontiers ton aide pour le retrouver. Enfin, seulement si tu es toujours d'accord, bien sûr..._

Comme le ferait remarquer Fareeha, c'était pas beau de mentir. Mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Et à peine eut-il fermé les yeux, qu'un petit bruit provenant de son ordinateur se fit entendre.

**Message de Gabriel Reyes.**

**Gabriel :**_ Mais bien sûr, je suis plus que ravi de t'offrir mon aide ! En plus tu as de la chance, si il est descendu à Los-Angeles hier, il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu'il y soit encore. Toi aussi tu es toujours à Los-Angeles, je suppose ? Enfin bref, évidement que je vais t'aider ! Mais dit-moi, un journaliste comme toi, ça ne sait pas faire des investigations pour rechercher des personnes, du genre, S.O.S : personne disparue ? ;)_

Jack éclata de rire. Gabriel était marrant. Du moins, à son goût. Il était à peu près sûr qu'Ana roulerait des yeux si jamais elle était là. Le journaliste se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter toute nouvelle crise de joie, et il se remit à écrire.

**De : Jack Morrison**

**Jack :** _Merci quand même de ton aide, tu n'était pas obligé ! Et oui, je suis toujours à Los-Angeles, pour quelques semaines seulement. Je sais que c'est peu, mais peut-être finirai-je par le croiser dans la rue, par hasard... Hey ! Ne me compare pas aux paparazzi, s'il te plaît ! Il n'ont pas un millième de mon talent d'investigateur. :3_

**Message de Gabriel Reyes.**

**Gabriel :** _Du calme, Golden Boy ! Je suis sûr que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ces racleurs de merde en effet... Mais dit moi, si tu es toujours à Los-Angeles, l'on pourrait se voir ! J'habite ici et j'ai encore quelques jours avant de reprendre le travail. Bien sûr, tu n'est pas obligé, on se connaît à peine, si ce n'est pas du tout... _

Jack sourit à lui-même. C'était sa chance.

* * *

Et voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus, n'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait toujours super plaisir, et à une prochaine fois pour le chapitre 4 !

~AngelCaster.


	4. Un premier Rendez-vous

« Bien ! Nous reprendrons la correction du contrôle demain, d'ici là, je compte sur vous pour vous avancer un peu dessus, de sorte à ce qu'on ne perde pas de temps à la prochaine séance ! Bonne journée à vous tous ! »

Gabriel rassembla ses affaires tandis que les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore partis de l'amphithéâtre se hâtaient pour s'éclipser. Le Latino soupira longuement. C'est qu'être professeur d'espagnol dans un grand Lycée de Californie n'était pas tout les jours facile. Leur niveau était convenable, mais ils faisaient encore beaucoup trop d'erreurs bêtes, qui pourraient facilement être évitées si ses élèves daignaient à apprendre leurs leçons... D'autant plus que la Californie était un État frontalier du Mexique, logiquement, il devrait y avoir un petit groupe d'hispanisants ! Mais même le peu de Mexicains présents en classe parlait un espagnol digne de l'argot, voire pire si seulement un tel langage existait, et il leur fallait donc, comme les autres, apprendre les bases de la langue ibérique. Les jeunes adultes avaient eu contrôle juste avant les vacances scolaires, et Gabriel ne s'étaient pas dépêché de les corriger. Mais voilà que le temps l'avait rattrapé, et il avait dû faire cela en vitesse dans le train qui l'amenait depuis Chicago vers sa ville natale. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter du voyage. Il avait tout de même plus de 90 copies à corriger, et dans ce train, il avait dû bien vider trois stylos rouges. Mais enfin, le calvaire était terminé ! Et après avoir montré les notes catastrophiques à ses élèves, il espérait bien pouvoir se reposer un peu. Ça tombe bien, au moment où il finissait de ranger ses feuilles de notes dans sa mallette, l'écran de son téléphone s'alluma, signe d'un message. Gabriel souriait avant même d'avoir vu le destinataire ou le contenu du message. Il savait déjà que c'était Jack Morrison. Il devait bien avouer que la détresse du blond l'avait interpellé. En plus, ils avaient été dans le même train ! Comment était-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué une petite bouille d'ange pareil ? Voilà maintenant quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient, et ils avaient déjà échangés leur numéro de téléphone. Et aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Gabriel qui allait enfin rencontrer en personne le jeune journaliste. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à un petit café de la ville à 18 h. Gabriel regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que 16 h. Cela lui laissait donc le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer. Avec un grand sourire, chose rare le connaissant, il se rendit dans son appartement qui se trouvait à seulement deux rues de son lieu de travail. Au moins, il n'avait pas à affronter le trafic monstrueux de Los-Angeles. Arrivant devant son immeuble, il se dit qu'il pouvait prendre les escaliers, pour une fois, étant donné qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué. Il monta donc les trois étages qui le menait sur le pas de sa porte, et il fut surpris de voir que l'appartement était déjà ouvert. Fronçant les sourcils, le professeur entra dans son appartement, prenant au passage, sur le meuble de l'entrée, un couteau qui était caché dans le premier tiroir. Depuis qu'il s'était fait cambrioler une première fois, il avait ses propres méthodes pour couper un intrus dans son élan. Du bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine. S'y dirigeant à pas de loup, il se cacha derrière la porte, attendant patiemment que l'intrus sorte de la pièce. Et quand le bruit de pas se rapprocha de la porte...

« J'te tiens, fils de... Jess' ?! »

Gabriel s'était jeté sur l'intrus, l'avait plaqué au sol et menaçait la gorge de l'inconnu avec son couteau, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jesse.

« Wow, on se calme ! J'ai rien fait ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Tu devrai être à l'école à cette heure-ci ! »

« Bah... C'est à dire que... »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as encore séché les cours parce que tu avais math... »

« Ah non, non ! C'est pas parce que j'avais math ! »

« Parce que tu avais anglais, alors ? »

« Non plus... »

« Ne me dit pas que... »

« Mais papà ! »

« Jesse Mccree, tu vas avoir de sacrés problèmes. J'accepte que tu passe tout ton week-end avec le japonais, mais de là à ce que tu fasse passer tes études en second plan pour sortir avec lui ! »

« Il n'est pas là ce week-end et je... »

« Je me fiche de savoir si Hanno est là ce week-end ou pas ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! »

« C'est _Hanzo_, pas _Hanno_. Et en plus on avait contrôle. J'avais pas révisé, autant ne pas y aller pour se taper une mauvaise note. »

« Je rêve. C'est ça, je suis en train de rêver. Tu es en train de me dire qu'en plus d'avoir séché les cours, c'était prémédité en prévision d'un contrôle ?! Allez, zou ! Dans ta chambre ! Consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et j'appellerai ton Lycée demain pour qu'ils te fassent rattraper le contrôle. D'ici là je te conseil d'apprendre ce que tu était sensé réviser ! »

« Mais pa-... »

« Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir. Tiens, pour la peine... »

Sur ses mots, Gabriel vint prendre le chapeau de cowboy fétiche que portait toujours Jesse.

« Confisqué ! Maintenant va travailler ! »

Le jeune garçon était tellement choqué de se voir enlever son chapeau qu'il ne sut même pas quoi répondre et parti se renfrogner dans sa chambre. Gabriel, quant à lui, se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine en soupira lourdement. Jesse Mccree n'était qu'un gamin des rues quand Gabriel l'avait trouvé. Alors tout jeune professeur à l'époque, il a pris l'enfant à peine âgé de huit ans sous son aile pour l'aider à avancer dans la vie. Au départ, accueillir le jeune garçon n'était que temporaire. Mais au fil du temps, le Latino découvrit une affection insoupçonnée pour cet enfant qu'il considérait maintenant comme son propre fils. Cependant, la vie de parent adoptif n'était pas toujours facile, surtout quand l'enfant en question à vécu la moitié de sa vie dans la débauche et la criminalité. Et parfois, les mauvaises habitudes de Jesse revenaient. Mais Gabriel avait confiance en lui, et son fils adoptif. Il avait signé les papiers d'adoption, i peine deux ans, quand Jesse avait 14 ans. Il savait que ce gamin pourrait faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Il suffit juste de lui donner une chance de prouver sa valeur... Mais l'heure n'était plus à penser à comment il en était arrivé là. Gabriel se releva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche bien méritée, afin de se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Jack. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Il avait réellement envie de rencontrer ce jeune homme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gabriel était prêt. Habillé, coiffé, parfumé, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« T'as un rendez-vous galant ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, jeune homme. Ne me regarde pas du haut des escaliers comme ça et retourne dans ta chambre. Je te rappelle que tu as un contrôle à réviser. »

« Ça va... C'est qui ? J'le connais ? »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, ingrat ! »

Sur ce, il referma la porte derrière lui, se parlant à lui-même.

« Mais quel sale gosse... »

Jack et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un bar du coin, après qu'ils se soient rendu compte qu'ils ne logeaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Arrivé en avance, Gabriel s'asseyait en attendant la venue du journaliste. Jack l'avait prévenu ce matin qu'il aurait du retard. Alors Gabriel prit une limonade en attendant son arrivée. Il n'était pas pressé, il avait tout son temps. Il n'avait plus aucune maudite copie à corriger, simplement quelques notes à rentrer sur le site internet de l'école dans laquelle il travaillait. Rien de bien urgent. Il eut le temps de finir sa boisson qu'il vit arriver un jeune homme blond courir dans sa direction. Gabriel faillit échapper son verre des mains. Wow, il était encore plus beau en vrai qu'en photo. Avaient-ils vraiment été dans le même train ? Comment aurait-il pu ne pas voir un rayon de soleil pareil ? Le pauvre Jack arriva complètement épuisé et essoufflé, bégayant pour faire une phrase correcte, entrecoupée de plusieurs inspirations.

« Je... Désolé... Du retard... Mais ma nièce... Enfin bref... Je suis Jack ! Tu... Es Gabriel ? »

Un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres du professeur qui se leva de sa chaise pour saluer Jack.

« Appelle-moi Gabe. Et ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas attendu si longtemps. D'autant plus que tu m'avais prévenu. Allez, assis-toi ! »

Et Jack le fit volontiers avec un sourire maladroit. Tout deux commandèrent une simple bière pour commencer, avant que Gabriel ne se mette à parler.

« Alors comme ça on était dans le même train ? Ça me paraît presque impossible, je t'aurait forcément remarqué... »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? » Fit Jack en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

« Un Golden Boy dans ton genre, ça ne cours pas les rues ! »

Jack failli recracher le tout sur le visage du Latino, les yeux grands ouverts. Menaçant de s'étouffer, il se mit à tousser tout en se cognant le torse avec son poing serré.

« Heu... Je... M-Merci... Je suppose... »

Gabriel avait un sourire satisfait. Jack était vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressant. Et surtout de terriblement mignon. Cette entrevue serait beaucoup plus intéressante que prévue. Les deux hommes reprirent leur discussion normalement, partageant leurs expériences personnelles, blagues et rires. Petit à petit, ils apprirent un peu à se connaître, du moins mieux que sur les réseaux sociaux. Jack apprit très vite que Gabriel ne pouvait considérer de la nourriture comme « bonne » si elle n'était pas un minimum épicée tandis que Gabriel eut la surprise de voir que cet ancien soldat qui avait fait son service militaire avait peur des feux d'artifice et notamment du bruit qu'ils produisaient. Voilà maintenant une bonne heure qu'ils discutaient tous les deux gaiement, alors que le téléphone de Jack se mit à vibrer à plusieurs reprises, comme si quelqu'un cherchait absolument à attirer son attention par de nombreux messages. Jack, visiblement gêné, fit de son mieux pour éteindre discrètement son téléphone tout en essayant de suivre la discussion qu'il avait avec Gabriel. Ayant remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, Gabriel se stoppa dans sa tirade, et l'interrogea.

« Hey, Mec. Jackie. Tout vas bien ? »

Pris de panique, Jack, virant au rouge, mit son téléphone dans sa poche.

« C-C'est rien ! C'est... C'est juste quelqu'un sur Twitter... »

« Je ne sais pas qui est ce Quelqu'un, mais en tout cas ça n'as pas l'air de te faire plaisir de voir qu'il te parles. »

Jack baissa la tête, l'air penaud. Cette fois, s'en était trop. D'un geste vif, Gabriel lui pris son téléphone, et sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le déverrouiller, lisait la partie de message visible sur l'écran verrouillé. Jack, qui n'avait rien vu venir, fit de son mieux pour essayer de le récupérer.

« Gabe, rends-moi ça ! Ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plaît, je... »

Jack s'arrêta de parler quand il vit la mine déconfite de Gabriel qui lisait la partie de message visible. Jack, honteux, trouva soudainement un grand intérêt à ses pieds.

« Jackie... Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?... »

« Depuis le Tweet je suppose... »

Gabriel avait l'air abasourdi. Pire, même, il semblait en pleine remise en question. Il était avachi sur sa chaise, le dossier le maintenant tant bien que mal droit.

« Jackie, c'est grave ce qui se passe. Ça s'appelle du harcèlement, en plus d'être de l'homophobie. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, c'est juste... »

« Comment ça, ce n'est pas bien grave ?! Jack ! Ce connard te harcèle, et toi, tu vas le laisser faire ? Non. Déverrouille-moi ce truc. Vite. »

Vu le ton autoritaire qu'avait employé le professeur, il valait mieux lui obéir sans broncher. Une fois le téléphone déverrouillé, Gabriel semblait écrire quelque chose au harceleur, les sourcils froncés, et concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait. Au bout d'un moment, Gabriel lui rendit son téléphone.

« Voilà. Et si il continue, tu vas chez les flics. Je t'y accompagne même si tu veux. »

« P-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?... Je veux dire... C'est gentil mais on ne se connaît pas vraiment et... »

« Ça n'as rien à voir, Jack. Ce genre de harcèlement est puni par la loi. Je sais ce que ça fait, j'ai reçu les mêmes insultes la première fois que j'ai dit aux personnes de mon quartier que j'étais Gay. Mais il ne faut pas te laisser faire ! Surtout pas ! Ce serait leur donner raison ! Ces imbéciles ont simplement peur de ce que nous sommes, alors que nous voulons simplement vivre notre vie normalement comme n'importe quel autre être humain aurait le droit de le faire. Et c'est cette peur qui les faits devenir violents. Mais on n'a pas besoin d'avoir une étiquette sur la tête, comme un gros panneau de signalisation fluorescent avec marqué « Je suis Gay » dessus pour se balader dans la rue. Je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir passer inaperçu par peur de ce que pourrait dire, ou faire les autres sur nous ! Mais la société évolue lentement. Peut-être qu'un jour nous auront les mêmes droits que les hétéros, qui eux, sont exactement comme nous. Il leur faudra du temps pour assimiler le fait que deux personnes du même sexe peuvent s'aimer. Un véritable amour, durable et prospère. Mais même si le temps n'est peut-être pas encore vraiment venu, il ne faut pas cesser de se battre. Promets-moi, Jack. Promets-moi que tu vas te battre pour toi aussi, être heureux. Tu mérites aussi d'être heureux. »

Gabriel ne savait pas s'il en avait trop fait ou pas avec son petit discours, mais au vu du visage de Jack rougissant, et des larmes qui pointèrent le bout de leur nez, cela avait dû marcher. Gabriel soupira longuement, se leva de sa chaise et alla prendre Jack dans ses bras, dans une étreinte bien méritée. Le blond s'était crispé quelques secondes avant de finalement se laisser aller à l'étreinte apaisante et rassurante. Gabriel passa ses mains dans le dos de Jack pour le caresser doucement afin de l'apaiser, et en profita pour mettre son menton sur la tête de Jack. Le journaliste enfouissait sa propre tête dans le cou de Gabriel, inspirant doucement l'odeur qui se dégageait de ce corps chaud. Une odeur qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier étant donné les vertus calmantes de celle-ci. Finalement, ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée que de le rencontrer.


	5. Bienvenue chez Shimada's !

Jack avait passé le reste de sa journée chez Ana pour travailler sur quelques articles qu'il prévoyait pour son retour de vacances. Sa journée avec Gabriel, la veille, l'avait mit de bonne humeur et après avoir fait un résumé enthousiaste et très détaillé à Ana devant une bonne tasse de thé, il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer une autre journée sans envoyer un petit message à Gabriel. Cet homme avait tout pour lui. Il était beau, gentil, avec un certain caractère que Jack appréciait beaucoup. Jack se surprit à soupirer de contentement en écrivant sur ses feuilles de notes, et en voyant le petit dessin de Gabriel qu'il avait esquissé inconsciemment dans la marge. Son béguin commençait à devenir relativement sérieux, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours. Les émotions de Jack variaient presque à la seconde. Pendant un moment il pouvait être si heureux qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait décrocher la lune, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentait si triste de l'indifférence de Gabriel qu'il pourrait rester sous sa couette pendant des jours sans bouger. Heureusement qu'Ana et sa fille étaient là pour le faire sortir de sa chambre et découvrir Los-Angeles, qui était une ville bien plus active que Bloomington et sa campagne, il devait se l'avouer. Malheureusement, il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'avouer à Gabriel qu'il _était_ l'Inconnu qu'il cherchait ou de dire à Ana que Gabriel l'ignorait. Il redoutait le moment ou il allait finir par l'apprendre, mais le journaliste voulait être sûr des sentiments de Gabriel avant de lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Il savait d'ores et déjà que Gabriel n'était pas hétérosexuel comme il l'aurait pu penser, ce qui avait été un véritable soulagement pour Jack. Mais cela ne voulait toujours pas dire que le latino était intéressé par lui.

« Oncle Jack ? Tu viens ? Maman veut aller faire des courses ! » Fit Fareeha en laissant sa tête dépasser de la porte de la chambre de Jack.

« J'arrive tout de suite, ma puce ! » Dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant avec sa filleule jusqu'au salon ou attendait Ana, déjà armée de son manteau et de sacs de courses.

« J'ai failli vous attendre... Dépêchons ! Ou il y aura encore trop de monde sur la route. C'est bientôt l'heure de pointe. »

« Mais maman, on aurait pu y aller plus tôt, et l'on ne serait pas si pressés ! » Rétorqua sa fille.

Avec un petit sourire et une légère tape sur la tête, Ana lui répondit.

« Pas si on va manger dehors juste après les courses ! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune fille de huit ans pour sauter au cou de sa mère, criant de joie. Leurs petits moments à eux n'étaient que trop rares à cause du travail d'Ana. Et pour une fois, Jack serait là pour en profiter autant qu'elles. C'est environ une heure plus tard, alors qu'il devait être midi et demi que le trio avait enfin fini leurs achats et qu'ils se dirigeaient gaiement vers le petit restaurant japonnais qu'ils appréciaient tellement. Jack appris ainsi que « Shimada's » était l'un des endroits préférés de Fareeha qui n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de leur ramen. A peine eurent-ils posés leurs affaires à une petite table près de la fenêtre qu'un serveur, très jeune et certainement encore mineur, avec de courts cheveux d'une étrange couleur verte, une fine silhouette et le visage typé asiatique, vint les accueillir énergiquement.

« Bienvenue chez « Shimada's » ! Salut Fareeha ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Que puis-je vous servir aujourd'hui ? »

« Coucou Genji ! C'est vrai ça fait longtemps ! Moi je veux un ramen. Maman, Tonton Jack, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Ce sera un plateau spécial saumon pour moi. Jack ? »

Ne connaissant absolument pas l'endroit, Jack se fia aux goûts de sa bonne amie.

« Pareil pour moi... »

Le jeune homme nota tout sur son petit calepin avec un grand sourire qui semblait être habituel chez lui, les remercia et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour apporter la commande.

« C'est vraiment joli comme endroit. Je vois que vous y venez souvent pour que le serveur connaisse le nom de Fareeha ! » Fit remarquer Jack.

« Oui ! Il est gentil avec moi ! Il s'appelle Genji, il est le fils cadet du propriétaire ! Son frère aîné, Hanzo, travaille en cuisine avec son père ! J'ai toujours trouvé que Genji était plus amical que lui d'ailleurs... »

« Dit-donc, jeune fille ! Cela ne se fait pas de juger les gens ainsi ! » Repris sa mère, la pointant du doigt d'une façon autoritaire.

« Pardon maman... » Fit la fillette en semblant s'enfoncer dans le siège moelleux sur lequel elle était assise.

Jack, quand à lui, ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la scène de ménage qui se déroulait devant lui, et était plutôt attiré par la vue sur le grand boulevard que lui donnait la fenêtre. C'était vraiment une jolie ville. Il était d'ailleurs tellement bluffé par la beauté de l'endroit qu'il n'eut même pas remarqué que son plat était arrivé et attendait devant lui.

« Gabriel te regarde, Jack. »

« Quoi ?! » Fit-il en relevant la tête en une fraction de seconde, les joues rouges, vers Ana, qui avait énoncé ces mots.

Cette réaction fit éclater la mère et la fille de rire devant la moue boudeuse du journaliste qui venait de comprendre qu'Ana s'était moquée de lui.

« Sérieusement, Jack ! » Fit-elle en essayant de calmer son rire et en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. « Je plaisantais ! Mais tu semblais tellement dans les nuages... Je m'étais dit qu'il n'y avait que ce genre de mots pour te faire réagir et revenir parmi nous. Ce n'est pas parce que le sushi est, par nature, froid que tu dois le laisser reposer sur la table ! Manges ! »

« Oui, tu as raison... En fait j'étais en train de me dire que la ville était... Un cow-boy ? »

« Quoi ? Oncle Jack, ça va ? »

Voulant suivre le regard du journaliste qui semblait être scotché à quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière elles, les deux femmes se retournèrent sur leur siège pour y voir un jeune homme, qui semblait asses jeune lui aussi, avec un chapeau de cow-boy, rentrer dans le restaurant. Un cri enthousiaste de « Genji » se fit entendre alors que le serveur sorti de la cuisine et fit une tape virile sur l'épaule de celui qui semblait être son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux couleur geais sorti de la cuisine lui aussi et se jeta dans les bras du cow-boy, dans un étreinte amoureuse. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jack qui trouvait la scène adorable. Que c'était beau les amours de jeunesse...

« Maman, on est pas Halloween aujourd'hui... Pourquoi il est déguisé, le garçon ? »

« Je ne sais pas Fareeha. Tu sais, on rencontre des gens bien étranges dans cette ville... »

Jack du se retenir de rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention des trois jeunes hommes sur eux. La suite du repas se fit sans encombres, et Jack n'avait même pas remarqué que le japonnais aux cheveux longs et le cow-boy étaient partis. Après avoir fini leur repas et avoir payé leur dû, le trio se leva, prit leurs affaires et se dirigea vers la porte... Quand celle-ci s'ouvra juste devant Jack, alors qu'en face de lui ne se trouvait nul autre que Gabriel. Les deux hommes étaient tellement surpris que Gabriel en oublia ce qu'il voulu faire juste auparavant, et que Jack en avait la respiration coupée.

« Heu... Jack ? » Fit remarquer Ana pour qu'il sorte de sa transe, ce qui eut pour double effet de réveiller Gabriel par la même occasion.

« Ça alors, quelle surprise, Jackie ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici... Tu es en sortie avec... Ta- »

« Ana Amari, et voici ma fille, Fareeha Amari. Je suis la meilleure amie de Jack. D'ailleurs il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, Gabriel Reyes, c'est ça ? » Fit-elle en lui serrant la main précipitamment, ayant peur que le latino ne se fasse de fausses idées sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le journaliste. Il faudrait que Jack pense à la remercier un jour pour cela.

« Oui c'est bien moi. » Répondit-il avec un sourire naturel. « Beaucoup parlé de moi ? Jackie, c'est vrai ? » Fit-il avec un sourire taquin pour embêter un peu le blondinet.

Et sa réaction ne manquait pas d'être à la hauteur des attentes du professeur, puisqu'il rougissait du cou jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il balbutia pour se défendre, chose inutile, puisque Gabriel éclata de rire en tapant dans le dos de Jack amicalement.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je te taquine ! D'ailleurs, puisque tu es là, tu n'aurais pas vu un jeune homme avec un chapeau de cow-boy passer dans le coin ? Je le cherche partout... »

« Le garçon qui était en avance pour Halloween ? »

« Chut, Fareeha ! Laisse les adultes parler ! » Rétorqua sa mère.

Gabriel, quand à lui, éclata de rire.

« Oui, en quelque sorte. Il s'agit de mon fils, il est parti de la maison, et j'étais persuadé de le trouver ici. Mais vous l'avez sûrement vu puisque vous réagissez ainsi... »

« Hum, Jack, Fareeha et moi rentrons à la maison déposer les courses, tu nous rejoindra à la maison... A tout-à-l'heure ! Avance s'il te plaît, Fareeha... »

« A tout-à-l'heure Oncle Jack ! »

Sur ce, les deux jeunes femmes étaient parties, laissant seul les deux hommes qui se faisaient toujours face. Gabriel se dit d'ailleurs que Jack n'avait jamais été aussi beau ainsi, avec la lumière du soleil d'été sur son visage, faisant briller ses yeux océans.

« Hum... Du coup, tu saurais dans quelle direction il est parti ? »

« Oh ! Heu... En fait, je l'ai vu venir ici, et un autre jeune homme, japonnais avec des cheveux noirs arrivants jusqu'en bas des épaules, lui a sauté dans les bras... »

Gabriel soupira longuement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Son petit-ami Hanno, ou Hanzo, il ne savait plus...

« Je lui avait pourtant interdit de sortir de la maison... Mais quel sale gosse ce gamin... »

C'est lorsqu'il entendit Jack rire qu'il releva la tête, perplexe.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle, Jackie ? »

« Tes paroles n'ont pas l'air de suivre ta pensée. Tu l'appelle sale gosse et tu as l'air de prétendre qu'il est une plaie pour toi, mais on dirait que tu aime cet enfant plus que tout... »

La clairvoyance de Jack surpris le latino. Évidemment qu'il aimait Jesse. Ce n'était peut-être pas son fils du point de vue de la génétique, mais pour lui c'était tout comme. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour Jesse. Un petit sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres mattes de Gabriel.

« Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison... Il s'appelle Jesse Mccree. Enfin, Reyes maintenant. C'était un garçon des rues, je l'ai adopté il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Il a dix-spet ans aujourd'hui. Ce n'est plus un enfant, mais il continue d'agir comme tel... »

« Oh, je vois... Et... Tu es son seul parent ? Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que tu étais aussi... Comme moi, alors je me disais que tu devait avoir aussi quelqu'un dans ta vie pour l'élever ou... Enfin- »

« Non, je suis seul pour élever Jesse. Mais cela n'as jamais été une fin en soi... Je l'ai adopté parce qu'il me faisait penser à moi plus jeune. Un petit garçon, un peu paumé, qui traînait dans la criminalité et... »

« Sans attaches ou endroit sécurisé pour s'épanouir et être libre. »

« … Oui, c'est exactement ça... Comment tu le sais ? »

Ce fut au tour de Jack de donner un petit sourire narquois à Gabriel.

« Je suis journaliste, j'ai dû interviewer quelques délinquants pour mes reportages. Cependant j'ai toujours eu le contacte facile avec les enfants turbulents, alors je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes... »

« Je vois... Au fait, je me demandais... Ça te dirais qu'on se voit un de ses quatre ? Je sais que tu dois être occupé avec ton travail, même si tu es en vacances, et je comprendrai très bien que tu ne puisse pas, d'autant plus que tu veux retrouver cet inconnu du train que nous avons pris, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça se passe bien entre nous, mais je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées, je sais que je suis intéressé, mais toi, je ne sais pas, et je voulais savoir si je pouvais, enfin, si j'avais une chance de- »

« J'adorerais ! » Répondit précipitamment Jack, mettant fin aux doutes de Gabriel dont le cœur s'était accéléré à cause de l'appréhension. Jack, quand à lui, était complètement aux anges, et il se retenait fermement pour ne pas pleurer devant le latino.

« Oh... C'est génial ! Alors, disons... Dans deux jours ? Pourquoi pas... Heu... »

« Pourquoi pas le cinéma ? J'ai vu un nouveau film canadien sur une affaire d'espionnage, il a l'air sympa... »

« Oui... Oui ! C'est super ! Alors à Jeudi, Jackie ? » Fit Gabriel en se retenant fermement de prendre Jack dans ses bras tellement la joie le consumait.

« Alors à Jeudi, Gabe... » Jack dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas trembler alors qu'il se pencha vers la joue de Gabriel pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Il prit alors ses affaires et s'en alla à son tour, laissant Gabriel pétrifié, sur le perron du restaurant japonnais, alors qu'il effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts comme si il ne voulait jamais s'enlever le souvenir de la pression des lèvres de Jack de son esprit. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de sourire béatement et de se retourner en direction de Jack.

« A Jeudi ! » Lui cria-t-il alors que Gabriel savait qu'il était déjà bien loin. « Jackie... »


	6. Ce n'est pas la fin mais un commencement

Chapitre 6

-Alors, voyons voir... Lait, check ! Poisson, check ! Céréales, check ! Il me manque les légumes...

Voilà maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'Ana faisait les courses toute seule tandis que Jack s'occupait gentiment de sa fille en attendant qu'elle rentre. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait une fois sortie de chez elle, c'était bien de faire les courses. Mais il valait mieux les faire seule que de les faire avec un jeune enfant qui criait dès qu'elle voyait le moindre jouet ou la moindre chose se rapportant de près ou de loin à un oiseau. Ce qui comprenait évidemment les œufs, et même le poulet. Ana savait qu'elle n'avait jamais dû lui acheter un costume de faucon pour son anniversaire. Celle-ci soupira en se remémorant la joie de son enfant le jour où elle le lui avait donné. Un petit sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres. Elle serait prête à affronter pendant encore de nombreuses années les lubies de sa fille autour des volatiles pour revoir ses étincelles dans les yeux de Fareeha. Alors qu'elle passait par le rayon frais, elle lui sembla voir une tête familière. Et celle-ci ne s'y trompait pas en voyant Gabriel s'approcher, sans l'avoir remarqué.

« N'es-tu pas sensé te préparer pour ton rendez-vous de cet après-midi ? » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

Gabriel releva immédiatement la tête, et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reconnaître la personne en face de lui. Il se mit donc à rire face à la situation.

« J'ai le temps ! C'est dans quelques heures, tout est déjà prêt. Seulement, j'en avais oublié de manger... » Répondit-il en se passant une main dans le cou, quelque peu gêné.

En effet, Ana pouvait très clairement voir la petite salade déjà préparée ainsi que le jus de fruits et la boite de cookies dans les mains du latino.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack est dans le même état. Si tu le voyais, ça en serait risible ! Mais je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez retrouvés. »

Gabriel tiqua un peu sur le mot. « Retrouvés » ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus avants... Pensant que sa langue avait dû fourcher, il ne prit pas la peine de relever.

« Ah... Je suppose ? Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il accepte, après tout... Disons que c'était parce qu'il a flashé sur un inconnu dans le même train que nous qu'on en est là aujourd'hui ! »

« Heu... Tu veux dire qu'il avait flashé sur toi, non ? » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, comme pour le corriger.

« Quoi ? Non ! C'était sur un autre musicien avec qui j'ai joué dans le train. Malheureusement, impossible de les retrouver... »

Ana ne semblait pas comprendre, et au moment ou elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, aucun son ne vint. Elle se retrouvait seulement là, pétrifiée, le visage pâle alors qu'elle assimilait les éléments qu'elle avait en main. Sa mine s'attrista alors qu'elle baissa les yeux.

« Oh... Je vois... Écoute, Jack et toi avaient sûrement beaucoup à vous dire. Après tout, vous ne vous connaissez pas très bien, il a encore pleins de choses à te dire et... »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir... Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrai savoir ? » Répondit Gabriel, inquiet, alors qu'il dévisagea la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire la vérité, je.. »

« La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? Et pourquoi insinuer que c'était sur moi que Jack avait... »

Soudain, Gabriel réalisa. Il assembla tous les éléments et réussi à leur donner un sens. Son visage se figea en une expression de douleur et de déception. C'était lui. L'homme que Jack avait vu dans le train n'était autre que lui. Pendant tout ce temps, Jack aurait pu lui avouer la vérité, lui dire que celui qu'il cherchait depuis quelques jours, c'était lui, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir menti de la sorte ? Est-ce que Jack jouait avec lui ? Gabriel ne pouvait pas le croire. Il serra les poings tandis que son regard fixait quelque chose d'inexistant au sol, les sourcils froncés, et les traits de son visage crispés. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il le savait.

Ana, de son côté, prenait conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle maudissait intérieurement Jack de n'avoir rien dit ni à Gabriel ni à elle. Il leur avait menti à tous les deux. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui avait poussé son meilleur ami à faire ça, car il avait toujours été honnête avec elle. Mais cette fois ce qu'il avait fait était grave. Elle était peinée en voyant Gabriel. Le pauvre avait l'air de tellement aimer Jack, et voilà comment un simple mensonge peut tout faire s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de tendre une main vers Gabriel et la posa sur son épaule, rassurante.

« Jack n'aurait jamais fait ça sans raison. Tu devrais lui en parler... »

« Je devrai en effet... Excuse-moi Ana, finalement, je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rentrer. Tu peux... Tu peux dire à Jack que je ne viendrai pas... »

Sur ce, Gabriel reposa ses articles en rayon, n'ayant finalement plus faim. Il sortit de magasin sans rien acheter. Ana n'avait pas le cœur à le retenir. Après tout, il avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Elle soupira longuement avant d'aller à la caisse payer ses articles. Elle irait acheter le reste demain, ce n'était pas urgent. Elle devait avoir une petite discussion avec Jack Morrison...

Gabriel rentra dans son appartement, enleva ses chaussures, et se dirigea directement vers le canapé pour s'y laisser tomber. Il n'entendit même pas Jesse qui l'appelait depuis l'étage pour savoir si c'était bien lui qui était rentré. Le jeune garçon était donc venu de lui-même pour vérifier et fut surpris de la mine décomposée de son père adoptif.

« Hey... Papà... Ça va ? » Dit-il en allant auprès de lui, observant Gabriel allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, dos à lui.

« Oui, je suis fatigué. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Jesse croisa les bras, levant un sourcil, se demandant comment des mots pouvaient ils être si peu convaincants. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais vu son père adoptif dans un tel état, et voulu donc prendre les choses en main. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et lui prépara un bon café bien noir, et rajouta un peu de chantilly dessus, avant de retourner dans le salon et de poser la tasse sur la table basse.

« En espérant que tu te sentes mieux... »

Mais le latino ne répondit pas, semblant endormi depuis là ou Jesse se tenait. Le garçon soupira et retourna dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres. Quand il fut parti, Gabriel se retourna, les yeux rouges, se forçant à retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir depuis sa gorge. Il prit la tasse entre ses mains, appréciant la chaleur de la tasse et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide amer. Gabriel avait déjà fait face à des chagrins d'amour dans sa vie. Il survivrait à celui-ci aussi. Même si pour une fois, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé la perle rare. Sûrement, qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux, il faut croire... Le plaisir de sa tasse de café fut de bien courte durée. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il retourna s'allonger, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, cherchant à tout prix à faire disparaître ce mal de tête naissant et essuyant les quelques larmes de ses joues.

Jack était resté à la fenêtre, attendant patiemment le retour d'Ana pour qu'il puisse aller se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Gabriel. Il souriait bêtement en regardant les passants sur le trottoir. Depuis mardi dernier, il n'avait fait que penser au beau latino. Il entendit Fareeha éclater de rire devant la télévision, tandis qu'elle était totalement obnubilée par son émission favorite. Alors qu'il allait se déplacer dans le salon pour aller voir comment la jeune fille allait, il entendit un bruit de moteur dans la cour de la maison. Sans perdre une minute, il se précipita à la porte pour aller aider Ana.

« Tu es bien vite de retour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir avant midi et demi ! Tu as dû croiser peu de monde, on dirait. » Dit Jack tandis qu'il portait les packs d'eau et de lait depuis la voiture jusque dans la maison.

L'expression d'Ana était plutôt neutre tandis qu'elle se demandait comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Oui, on va dire ça... Jack, reste à l'intérieur, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Le visage de Jack perdit immédiatement son sourire, mais il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack s'assit sur un fauteuil tandis qu'Ana demandait à sa fille de bien vouloir aller jouer dans le jardin ou dans sa chambre. Jack fronça des sourcils. Cela devait être vraiment important. Ana s'approcha de lui dans le salon et s'assit à son tour sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Alors... J'ai croisé Gabriel dans le magasin tout à l'heure. »

« Oh ? Et il va bien ? Il n'a pas oublié pour tout à l'heure hein ? » Fit Jack souriant, mais gardant une certaine inquiétude.

Ana leva une main comme pour le faire taire tandis qu'elle cherchait les mots justes pour lui en parler.

« Jack, s'il te plaît, calme toi... Gabriel et moi avons parlé quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que quelque chose ne collait pas. Nous n'avions pas exactement la même version de votre « rencontre ». Alors dit moi, Jack. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire ? »

C'était donc ça. Jack s'était bien douté qu'à un moment ou un autre Ana et Gabriel finiraient par découvrir le poteau rose. Mais une fois que le mensonge avait été lancé, il avait été pris dans un cercle vicieux interminable. Et un mensonge en entraînant un autre, il s'était retrouvé là, dans cette situation délicate, à tel point qu'il s'embourbait lui-même dans ses non-dits et ses cachotteries. Il baissa la tête, jouant avec ses doigts, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

« Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, Ana... »

« Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, idiot. Tu as fait une bêtise, maintenant assume tes actes. »

Ouch. Toujours aussi tranchante. Jack prit une grande inspiration, tremblant. Il était temps d'assumer comme le disait si bien Ana.

« Je n'ai pas dit à Gabriel que c'était lui que j'avais rencontré dans l'Amtrak. Je...Je lui ai dit que c'était quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Pourquoi un tel mensonge ? C'était stupide, tu le sais ! »

« J'ai eu peur, Ana ! » Dit il en haussant un peu la voix, comme paniqué qu'elle ne puisse pas le comprendre. « Je ne savais rien de lui. Je ne savais même pas s'il était gay ! Alors je lui ai dit ce bobard, afin que je puisse au moins... Au moins lui parler... C'était mieux que rien... »

« Et tu n'as pas cru bon de m'en parler, même à moi ? » Fit-elle outragée, alors qu'elle se désignait de la main.

« Je le voulais, je t'assure... Mais jamais le bon moment ni le bon endroit... Mon Dieu, Ana, je suis tellement désolé... » Fit-il en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

Ana soupira. Quel imbécile.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser, mais à Gabriel. Tu l'as énormément blessé. Il te faisait confiance, et toi, tu lui mens pour quelque chose d'aussi débile. Il va falloir te battre pour regagner sa confiance. »

« Je... Je lui parlerai de tout ça quand on se verra tout à l'heure et je.. »

« Il ne viendra pas. »

La nouvelle lui vint comme un coup de tonnerre. Alors il avait vraiment tout fait foirer, hein ? À tel point que rien ne semblait réparable entre les deux ? Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Quel imbécile. À cause de lui, Gabriel devait se sentir trahi. Les deux n'avaient même pas le temps d'être... Quelque chose, que Jack avait déjà tout détruit.

« J-Je... »

« Je suis désolée, Jack. Sincèrement. »

Ana se leva, et caressa doucement le dos de Jack avec sa main pour essayer de calmer les sanglots du blond. Il avait été un idiot, il le méritait. Du moins, il le pensait. Ana, quant à elle, pris peine pour son ami. Cherchant un moyen de soulager sa douleur, elle continua son pauvre soutien moral.

« Je sais qu'il ne veut pas être présent à votre rendez-vous. Mais peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler quand même. »

« Et comment je fais si je ne connais même pas son adresse ? » Réussis à dire Jack entre deux sanglots.

« Tu as toujours son numéro. Je dois te prévenir qu'il ne voudra peut-être pas te parler, mais laisse lui savoir que tu tiens à t'expliquer et que tu as une raison à tout ce mensonge. Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, je ne le connais pas asses bien pour t'assurer qu'il t'écoutera. Mais au moins, tu auras essayé. »

Jack renifla bruyamment et regarda avec appréhension son téléphone portable qui trônait sur la table basse. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il prit le petit objet en main, se rendit dans ses contacts et appela Gabriel.

Ça devait être au moins la huitième fois que le téléphone sonne, c'est ce que s'était dit Jesse, encore dans son lit à jouer à Red Dead Redemption II. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne voulait pas répondre. En fait, Gabriel n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis ce matin. Le téléphone continuait à vibrer et sonner sur la table de la salle à manger sans que personne ne fasse rien.

« Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai ma claque ! »

Jesse bondit hors du lit et descendit les escaliers en trombe pour aller répondre à ce foutu téléphone. Rien à faire que ce n'était pas le sien. Il décrocha avec véhémence.

« Quoi ?! »

_« Allô ? Gabe ? Oh, mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais, j-je, je peux tout expliquer ! Je te le promets, s'il te plaît laisse moi te- »_

« Woah, woah, doucement, l'ami ! Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas Gabriel, c'est son fils. Vous êtes ? »

_« Oh, je... Je suis Jack Morrison. Un... Ami ?... Je ne sais pas... Je... J'ai besoin de parler à Gabriel... »  
_  
Jesse fronça les sourcils sévèrement.

« C'est de votre faute si papà est dans cet état ?! »

_« J-Je... Oui... Je suis tellement désolé... »_

Jesse pouvait entendre les sanglots de son interlocuteur à travers le téléphone. Son regard se détourna vers son père, toujours sur le canapé, cette fois endormi pour de bon, mais toujours avec cette expression douloureuse inscrite sur son visage. Il soupira longuement avant de coller de nouveau son oreille au petit appareil.

« Gabriel n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Et sans vous mentir, je pense qu'il ne souhaite pas vous parler ni maintenant, ni un autre jour. »

_« Je sais, je veux juste m'expliquer ! J'ai.. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Je lui ai menti. On était sensés avoir rendez-vous aujourd'hui et... »_

Jesse ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite. C'était donc lui le rendez-vous de Gabriel. Le doute s'empara de l'esprit de Jesse. Si Gabriel lui trouvait quelque chose, ce ne pouvait pas être un homme foncièrement mauvais. Cela faisait si longtemps que Gabriel n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un. Il méritait d'être heureux, et le voir ainsi faisait mal au jeune garçon. Soupirant et mettant sa main dans les cheveux, l'adolescent prit sa décision.

« Je vous envoie l'adresse par SMS. Vous feriez mieux d'avoir une bonne excuse, au passage. »

Et sur ce, il raccrocha sans laisser une chance à son interlocuteur de répondre. Il fait ce qu'il avait dit, puis retourna dans sa chambre, non sans jeter un dernier regard compatissant à la forme cachée sous les couettes, sur le canapé.

Jack ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était une chance inespérée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il remercie ce jeune garçon quand il le verrait. Sortant de sa voiture, il se tint devant la porte, sans oser frapper. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations afin de calmer ses tremblements, et prit finalement la décision fatidique de frapper à la porte. La réponse ne vint pas, et Jack se posait un moment la question s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse. Dans le doute, il frappa encore. Cette fois, il entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers la porte et déverrouiller la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Gabriel se tenait devant lui, l'air surpris de le voir ici. Cette mine fut bien vite chassée de son visage par une expression, non pas de colère ou de tristesse comme il aurait pu le prédire, mais abattu, vaincue. Le cœur de Jack lui faisait mal en voyant les yeux rouges de Gabriel. Il avait pleuré, c'était certain. Savoir qu'il était à l'origine de ce chagrin lui donna un poids supplémentaire sur la poitrine, à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'il luttait pour respirer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J-Je... Je suis venu m'excuser, et m'expliquer... »

« Quoi, ça ne t'as pas suffit de me mentir, maintenant, tu viens remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? »

Cette fois, c'était bien de la colère qui émanait de ses yeux.

« Je sais que... Je suis peut-être la dernière personne au monde que tu as envie de voir en ce moment, mais s'il te plaît... Laisse-moi m'expliquer et... Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne reviendrai plus jamais... »

De toutes façons, il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine à Los-Angeles avant qu'il ne reparte travailler à Bloomington. Gabriel se tenait, bras croisés, adossé contre la porte ouverte, le regardant sévèrement. Puis il s'écarta de celle-ci. Jack baissa la tête pensant que Gabriel allait lui claquer la porte au nez. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il méritait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Allez, rentre. »

C'était inespéré. Jack releva la tête et se sentit pousser des ailes. Il avait peut-être une chance de tout arranger... Il fit ce qu'on lui dit et entra sans poser d'autres questions. La maison était simple, sans beaucoup d'artifices, un peu comme le propriétaire de la maison, se dit Jack. Une fois à l'intérieur, il suivit Gabriel dans le salon. N'osant pas bouger, Jack, se tenait là, tendu comme un piquet, tandis que le propriétaire des lieux s'assit sur le canapé.

« Tu vas rester planté là longtemps ou tu vas venir t'asseoir ? »

Ouais, il était définitivement salé.

« Euh, oui, oui... »

Il s'assit donc à l'autre bout du canapé. Ne sachant pas comment commencer son histoire, il joua avec ses doigts. Gabriel l'observa. Il avait remarqué cette petite mimique depuis leur rencontre. Il savait qu'il était stressé, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire.

« Alors... Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Jack prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau.

« C'est vrai, je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans l'Amtrak... Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir ton message, cet après-midi-là, quand j'ai posté mon tweet... J'étais assez désespéré. »

Jack inspira un grand coup et pris un peu plus d'assurance pour continuer son discours.

« Tu ne t'en souviens visiblement pas, mais on était dans la même cabine. Tu étais juste en face de moi. Tu passais ton temps à corriger des copies, donc j'en ai déduit que tu étais professeur, et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger dans ton travail. Il est vrai que j'ai cherché à attirer ton attention de nombreuses fois. Mais c'était difficile étant donné que tu étais occupé. J'ai pris conscience que je ne pourrai pas t'oublier le jour où je t'ai vu jouer de la guitare et chanter avec les autres musiciens. Cependant, tu semblais toujours ne pas faire attention à moi, et quand le jour du débarquement est arrivé, et que j'ai essayé de te rattraper, tu étais déjà parti.. »

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as menti. » Averti Gabriel. Mais son ton semblait s'être adouci depuis que Jack est arrivé.

« J'y viens... Quelques minutes, plus tôt, avant que je ne réponde à ton message, j'ai reçu un appel de mon patron, de l'Indiana Daily Student. Je... Je me suis fait pour le moins disputé, on va dire. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que mon tweet devienne si célèbre ! À tel point que c'est revenu aux oreilles de mon patron. Monsieur Pétras est... Comment dire... Peu concilient avec les gens comme moi... Enfin, nous... »

« Homosexuels ? »

« Ouais... Il m'a menacé de me virer. Et même si je hais mon patron, j'aime ce travail. Je lui ai promis de me faire discret, et en même temps, que je doublerai mes heures, mais là n'est pas le problème... Quand j'ai vu ton message, c'était inespéré ! J'ai voulu te le dire, je le jure ! Mais il aurait fallu que j'affronte de nouveau mon patron, ce qui aurait inévitablement mené à mon renvoi et j'avais si peur, je ne te connaissais même pas, je ne savais pas si tu étais intéressé par les hommes ou quoi que ce soit... Je... Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je jouais avec toi ou que je n'étais pas sérieux, Gabe... Je t'aime beaucoup et... Et je suis terriblement désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai à mon comportement. Je.. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais... C'est la seule chose que je peux te donner... Encore désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait... »

Gabriel, lui, restait impassible, semblant analyser la situation. Le temps de réflexion du latino semblait interminable, les heures pour le blond, qui était toujours en état de stress constant, triturant ses doigts, ses jambes tremblantes. Finalement, comme la réponse ne vint pas, Jack senti des larmes piquer ses yeux. La gorge serrée, il se leva et fit face à Gabriel, une dernière fois.

« Je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre de ton temps. Je... Bonne continuation, Gabriel... »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, que Gabriel s'était levé et avait attrapé le poignet de Jack.

« Tu crois franchement que je t'aurai laissé rentrer chez moi si j'en avais rien à faire de toi ? »

Jack baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il ne méritait pas cet homme. Il prit le risque de se retourner vers le latino et de lui faire face.

« Tu... Tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

« Oh si, je t'en veux toujours. »

Le cœur de Jack lui fit mal.

« Je t'en veux toujours parce que tu m'as menti pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça. Je t'en veux pour me l'avoir caché et de me donner ce prétexte un peu débile. Et enfin, je t'en veux pour ne pas avoir eu l'intention de m'en parler. »

C'était une mauvaise idée de venir, il le savait. Mais il fallait qu'il reste pour assumer ses actes, alors Jack ne dit rien et laissa couler la colère de Gabriel.

« Mais mon fils semble t'avoir laissé une chance que je n'étais pas prêt à t'accorder... Alors je veux bien réessayer. »

Face à l'expression surprise de Jack, Gabriel sourit un peu.

« Je sais que c'est lui qui t'a donné l'adresse de la maison. Il n'y a que ce sale gosse pour faire une chose pareille. Mais il a toujours été doué pour lire les esprits, alors s'il a fait ça, c'est que tu dois le mériter. »

Il fallait vraiment que Jack remercie cet enfant. Gabriel lui tendit la main, et Jack la regarda étrangement avant de croiser le regard du latino, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

« On avait un rendez-vous de prévu, si je ne me trompe pas... Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour le cinéma, même si je ne te garantis pas que le film que tu voulais aller voir au départ n'est pas déjà fini à l'heure qu'il est. »

Jack se mit à rire, et il eut envie de pleurer de joie. Il avait une autre chance. Une chance qu'il ne perdrait pas cette fois. Il prit alors la main de Gabriel, et la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau le réconfortait et apaisait tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé durant la journée.

« Qu'importe, cela me va... »

Arrivé au cinéma, comme l'avait prévu Gabriel, la séance était passée. Gabriel semblait un peu déçu, mais Jack lui fit un beau sourire, et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'il était avec lui. Comme Gabriel n'avait rien mangé, et Jack non plus, ils s'étaient posés à un fast food, puisque les restaurants ne servaient plus à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi, et commençaient à manger. Certes, ce n'était pas très glamour, ni très romantique pour un premier rendez-vous, mais c'est souvent comme ça que les choses se finissaient de nos jours. Mangeant leur hamburger, Gabriel parlait avec enthousiasme tandis que Jack écoutait, répondant de temps en temps, et riait. Il ne se souvint pas d'un jour proche où il s'était senti aussi bien. Une fois leur repas de fortune terminé, Gabriel proposa à Jack de se balader près de la plage, chose que le blond, n'ayant jamais vu l'océan, accepta, sautillant presque sur place. Il leur fallu une petite heure de marche déjà pour accéder à la plage. Ils longeaient la promenade, se tenant toujours la main. Le soleil rouge/orangé de la fin d'après-midi donnait une ambiance romantique, et Jack riait à cela. C'était tellement cliché. Finalement, les deux hommes s'appuyaient contre la balustrade, regardant l'océan. Jack détourna son regard vers Gabriel. On aurait dit un ange. Il souriait en regardant l'eau, le soleil couchant derrière sa tête. Discrètement, il prit une photo avec son téléphone et fit quelque chose qu'il aurait déjà dû faire depuis longtemps. Il posta la photo sur tweeter avec la légende : Je t'ai enfin retrouvé 3.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore. »

Jack se mit à rire et cacha son téléphone derrière lui, tout sourire, et fier de lui.

« Oh, rien du tout ! »

« Hey ! On avait dit plus de mensonges ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire carnassier, alors qu'il s'approcha dangereusement de Jack, sûrement avec l'intention de lui voler le petit appareil afin de vérifier ses dires.

« Si tu le veux, viens m'attraper ! » Dit-il en riant et courant sur la piste cyclable pour le fuir.

Gabriel rit à cela et lui couru après. Bien évidemment, il ne mit pas longtemps à le rattraper. Gabriel avait fait l'armé, et était donc asses rapide pour le rattraper en quelques secondes. Une fois cela fait, il le souleva, et l'allongea doucement au sol, alors que Jack hurlait de rire, en dessous de lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que monsieur Golden Boy me cache, hein ? » Fit Gabriel en chatouillant Jack pour attraper le téléphone.

Jack était plié de rire, et se tortillait pour échapper à ses mains traîtresses. Cependant, il ne put empêcher de lâcher le téléphone. Content de sa petite victoire, Gabriel s'assit sur les hanches de Jack, pour l'empêcher de bouger, et alluma le téléphone de Jack.

« Ahhhh, alors c'était donc ça que tu cachais, vilain ! De deux choses l'une, d'une part, ce n'est pas bien de ne pas mettre de déverrouillages sur un téléphone, et de deux, franchement, si tu voulais une photo de moi, j'aurai au moins pu faire la pose ! »

« Hahaha ! Allez, Gabe ! Tu m'écrases ! »

« C'est ta punition pour ne m'avoir pas dit que tu prenais une photo. Copyright, monsieur ! J'en appelle aux droits d'auteur ! »

« Alleeeez, s'il te plaît ! » Jack n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tellement il riait.

Soudain, Gabriel s'approcha dangereusement du visage de Jack, ce qui le fit arrêter de rire immédiatement, tandis que son visage virait au rouge.

« Vas-y, fait moi arrêter si tu le peux... »

Jack ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des lèvres du latino. Les yeux bruns de Gabriel semblaient vouloir le dévorer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Une grande main se posa sur sa joue et instantanément, Jack pressa sa joue contre celle-ci, appréciant la chaleur, dans la douceur du soir d'été. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. C'est finalement Gabriel qui posa ses lèvres le premier sur celles de Jack. Jack rendit immédiatement le baiser en passant ses bras dans le cou et les cheveux du brun. C'était drôle comme ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était le plus grand soulagement que Jack eut depuis ces dernières semaines. Malheureusement, le téléphone de Jack sonna. Jack grogna, et rapprocha Gabriel, ne voulant pas se séparer de lui. Il senti d'ailleurs le latino sourire dans le baiser avant de lui chatouiller les côtes d'une main. Immédiatement, le baiser s'arrêta, et Gabriel lui sourit tendrement.

« Ça pourrait être important... »

Avec un soupir résigné, Jack décrocha. Il n'eut même pas le temps de parler que son interlocuteur lui cria dessus.

_« Morrison, à quoi vous jouez ?! Je vous avais déjà prévenu une fois, j'ai été clément, et maintenant, voilà ce que vous me faites ? Vous brisez ma confiance et vous batifolez avec un autre pédé comme vous, et vous le rendez en plus public ? »_

« Monsieur Pétras, je... »

_« Je ne veux pas d'excuses, Morrison ! Cette fois, c'est trop ! Vous êtes renvoyés ! Renvoyés, vous m'entendez?! »_

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il entendait la nouvelle. Mais quelque chose montait en lui. Une voix qui n'avait jamais pu s'exprimer et qui maintenant, faisait pression pour sortir au grand jour. N'ayant pas la force de la retenir, Jack la laissa faire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage se crispa. La pression de sa main sur le téléphone se fit plus forte.

« Non. »

_« Non ? Comment ça, Non ?! »_

« Non, vous ne me renvoyez pas, parce que je démissionne. J'en ai marre de travailler pour un despote, un tyran, totalitaire et homophobe. Nous sommes au XXIe siècle, et si vous n'êtes pas capable de vivre dans la société de votre temps, alors vous n'avez rien à faire à votre place. Adieu, monsieur Pétras. J'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir. »

Et sur ce, il raccrocha au nez de son désormais, ancien patron. Jack n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça faisait tellement de bien. Seulement, il prit conscience de la réalité. Il était toujours allongé sur la piste cyclable, avec Gabriel sur ses hanches, qui le regardait avec des yeux ahuris. Tout de suite, Jack était gêné. Cherchant à se rattraper, il balbutia.

« Heu.. Je... Désolé, je... »

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais putain de sexy quand tu étais en colère ? »

Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de Gabriel. Il éclata de rire alors qu'il se jeta dans les bras de Gabriel. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire, et Jack se dit que son avenir ne pouvait être que meilleur. Il pourrait trouver un nouveau travail ici, à Los-Angeles. Avec son CV ce ne serait pas très compliqué. Et il pourrait laisser sa relation avec Gabriel s'épanouir... Car ils étaient bien partis pour durer.


End file.
